


Friends Should Sleep in Other Beds

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Cordelia POV, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Idiots in Love, Introspection, Post-Episode: s03e12 Provider, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Cordelia yawns and blinks her eyes open to a dark room. She stiffens when she feels a cool arm draped around her waist, before she remembers that she fell asleep next to Angel the night before.





	Friends Should Sleep in Other Beds

**Author's Note:**

> Written in April for this prompt on comment-fic (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/807151.html?thread=102935791#t102935791): Any, Any,
> 
> Last night I heard an old freight whistle blow  
> As I was sleeping warmly in your bed  
> And it told me, boy it's time that you was packing up to go  
> But I smiled and shook the leaving from my head  
> (Dr. Hook)
> 
> This fic takes place immediately after the end of Provider. The title is from lyrics in the song "Friends" by Ed Sheeran.

Cordelia yawns and blinks her eyes open to a dark room. She stiffens when she feels a cool arm draped around her waist, before she remembers that she fell asleep next to Angel the night before.

_I was right,_ she thinks. _He **is** pretty cuddly, as far as vampires go._

The fact that Angel is holding tightly like a kid with his teddy bear shouldn't be making Cordy grin like a loon, but it is. And Cordelia's grin is merely symptomatic of something that has been changing in her for longer than she would like to admit.

Cordy eventually realizes that Connor is not with them and darts her gaze over to the crib. Reassured that Connor is sleeping peacefully, Cordy bites her lip and stares over at her best friend.

Except best friends don't usually sleep together, do they? Okay, so they weren't "sleeping together" in the euphemistic sense of the term. But it's pretty easy to pretend they were, if Cordy ignores the fact that she's still fully dressed and on top of the covers. Angel would definitely be the post-coital snuggling type.

Cordy frowns and shakes her head. She really shouldn't be thinking of Angel's post-sex habits, and she definitely shouldn't feel a tad disappointed that they weren't sleeping together in the euphemistic way. But it's really Angel's fault for deciding to cuddle her in a suspiciously non-platonic fashion. And it's his fault for being all stupidly attractive and adorably dorky, to the point where Cordy could start to entertain a dumb idea like sleeping with him (in both senses). That's her story, and she's sticking to it.

She should probably slip out from under Angel's hold and return to her apartment. Dennis is likely lonely, and she has more clothes there anyway. Going home would also prevent their other friends from figuring out that she spent the night with Angel. Cordy isn't ashamed or anything like that, but she isn't looking forward to dealing with their questions or insinuations. Maybe leaving would also delay the awkwardness she will have with Angel tomorrow morning.

Cordy sighs as she looks at Angel's face, which appears serene in his rest. Honestly, she doesn't want to leave him. She doesn't want to leave him when he goes off to fight some dangerous baddy, and she didn't want to leave him when she had the chance to be a famous T.V. star. She's quite comfortable in Angel's arms, and she is ready to accept the awkward conversation she will probably need to have with Angel regarding their less than platonic behavior as of late. She shakes her head with a smile, realizing that she's actually eager to have that long overdue talk. It's kind of ridiculous how much she's acting like a lovesick puppy, but Cordy is too tired and too content to care.

Cordy pillows her head on Angel's shoulder, closes her eyes, and decides to stay the rest of the night. She falls asleep a few minutes later with a small mischievous smirk on her face.


End file.
